The present invention relates generally to computers and more particularly to computer systems which are used as network servers.
Computers, such as personal computers, are often interconnected to form a communication network which enables information (i.e., data or files) to be passed from one computer to another computer. In a communication network, it is well known for a single computer to transmit large amounts of information to the remainder of the computers which constitute the communication network. In this circumstance, the single computer acts as a network server which provides information that is shared by numerous network clients.
A network server, also commonly referred to as server, enables many individual clients to access information that is stored within the single server. For example, servers are commonly used to host web sites which can be accessed by many individual computers through the Internet.
The establishment of a client-server computer network creates numerous advantages. For example, a client-server relationship enables multiple clients to concurrently access information stored on a single server. In addition, a client-server relationship enables information to be added or modified to the single server rather than to each of the individual clients, thereby reducing the overall cost to maintain the network.
One type of server which is well-known and which is commonly used in commerce is the AViiON dual processor high-density server, model AV20000, which is manufactured by Data General Corporation of Westborough, Mass.
Network server computer systems typically comprise a rectangular housing which sized and shaped to be disposed within a rack console, or cabinet, in a stacked relationship. Network servers preferably have a height which complies with industry NEMA standards (i.e., a 7-U height of approximately 12.25 inches).
The housing for network server computer systems commonly divides the computer system into two principal sections, namely, an electronics bay and a power/peripherals bay. The electronics bay is typically disposed in the rear of the computer system and holds most of the electronics of the computer system, such as the motherboard, central processing units (CPUs), input/output boards, disc drives, memory modules, and processor modules. The power/peripherals bay is typically disposed in the front of the computer system and holds the power supplies and peripherals for the computer system, such as the fan pack and disc modules.
The fan pack for most network server computer systems is disposed near the center of the housing and serves to cool the interior of the computer system. Specifically, the fan pack serves to pull air in through the front of the computer system and exhausts air out through the back of the computer system. It should be noted that the function of the fan pack is critical because increased temperature levels within the housing can cause the computer system to experience operation failure.
The fan pack for a network server computer system often comprises a fan pack housing and three, large, high volume fans which are disposed in a row in side-by-side relationship within the fan pack housing.
It should be noted that fan packs of this particular construction experience a notable drawback. Specifically, it has been found that, on occasion, one of the high volume fans of the fan pack will malfunction during the life of the computer system. As a result, the malfunctioning fan ceases to operate, thereby terminating the flow of cool air through a portion of the computer system. The failure of one fan in the fan pack to produce a flow of cool air therethrough can cause the temperature in the interior of the computer system to rise to a level which can cause operation failure for the computer system, which is highly undesirable.
The power supplies for most network server computer systems are slidably disposed within the front of the housing and serve to provide the requisite power for the computer system to operate. Each power supply typically comprises a rectangular housing and power supply electronics disposed with the housing. Each power supply further comprises an alternating current (AC) electrical connector and a direct current (DC) electrical connector which are mounted on the outer surface of one end of the power supply housing and which are electrically connected to the power supply electronics that are disposed within the power supply housing. It should be that the AC electrical connector and the DC electrical connector are conventionally spaced apart on the power supply housing in order to comply with safety regulations. In use, each power supply can be slidably disposed within the computer system so that the AC electrical connector and the DC electrical connector matingly engage with associated electrical connectors which are permanently secured to the computer system.
It should be noted that power supplies of this particular construction experience multiple drawbacks. As a first example, power supplies which comprise two electrical connectors are relatively complicated in its electrical design and connection, thereby increasing the overall cost of manufacturing for the computer system, which is highly undesirable. As a second example, power supplies which comprise two electrical connectors tend to increase the complexity and ease in properly aligning the electrical connectors with its associated mating connector within the computer system, which is highly undesirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved computer system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a computer system having a housing sized and shaped to be disposed within a rack console.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer system as described above which includes a fan pack for cooling the interior of the housing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer system as described above in which the fan pack is reliable and effective.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a computer system as described above which includes a power supply slidably disposed within the housing for providing power to the computer assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer system as described above in which the power supply is simple in construction and can be easily installed into the housing for the computer assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer system as described above which has a limited number of parts, which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is easy to use.
Accordingly, there is provided a computer system comprising a housing having a chassis and a cover mounted on the chassis, the chassis comprising an inner surface, an outer surface, a front panel, a rear panel, a bottom panel and a pair of upstanding sidewalls which together define an internal cavity, the front panel of the chassis being shaped to include a power supply receiving channel, and a fan pack removably disposed within the internal cavity of the housing, said fan pack comprising a first stacked pair of individual fan units.
Various other features and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, a specific embodiment for practicing the invention. The embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.